Still Falling For You Kotetsu x Barnaby
by Kitanrum
Summary: Take note, all of my Kotetsu and Barnaby fics are somewhat related but there is no real specific timing to them.  Barnaby and Kotetsu are being separated at work? Bunny's a mermaid! And everyone's a fish? Ah, what love can do.


**And I Love It When You Fall To Me Suddenly [Kotetsu x Barnaby]**

**By Kitanrum**

A/N: This is based off my headcanon's and RP's with Bunny.

Disclosure: None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Masayuki Ozaki and the wonderful team at Sunrise!

* * *

><p>The glass of the wall-to-wall window was fogging up in the place that Kotetsu breathed against. His amber eyes were watching the Gold Stage down below, counting the cars as they passed by. He was sure the entire city would be able to see his figure silhouetted against the light from the apartment, or maybe not; it was getting cold and people just wanted to be home, right? Right… Kotetsu turned around, looking around the apartment. Another day had gone by and their schedules still hadn't synced up yet. He'd spoken to Lloyds about it and it only angered him more that nothing had happened yet.<p>

* * *

><p>"O-oi! Llyods!" Kotetsu called out as he ran into the elevator, chasing after his manager. He grinned at the older man, giving a nod. "Ah! Sorry, Kotetsu, I didn't see you there. You're in early today." The grey haired man remarked. It wasn't that Kotetsu was always late; it was that he never came before he was needed, something about not liking paper work.<p>

"Ah! Yeah… Well I have to talk to you about something." The brunette said, knowing they had a long elevator ride up the Apollon Media building. "Yeah, I've got a little bit of a problem that I hoped you could help me fix, Lloyds." Kotetsu asked. He had rehearsed what he had wanted to say and he was going to stick to it! "Alright, what is it?" Lloyds asked, raising a brow.

"Ah well… You see, since Barnaby and I have… Since we've come back from our honeymoon, I just can't help but see that we keep getting different assignments. I don't mean to sound rude, but how can a superhero duo be a duo if they are never together?" Kotetsu asked, his brow furrowing a little bit. "It's been three months of this already and we've begun to get a little worn out. Bunny and I barely get to see each other and when we do, we're both exhausted… And I'm afraid we've been fighting too much because of it. Bunny's concerned more for my safety since I've been getting injured more on the field without him around; I've just gotten so used to him being around and helping me out that I've just gotten a little more careless. I got lucky last week that it was just a broken rib and a strained shoulder muscle, but it's really starting to wear me down, working alone again I mean." He said as the numbers grew until they reached their floor.

"So, really, I just want to ask you if we can start getting assigned to work as a duo again." Kotetsu said, stepping out of the elevator behind Lloyds. His amber eyes looked at the older man hopefully, ready to make a stronger case if need be. The business man stopped and looked at Kotetsu, giving a nod to move a little off to the side "I was hoping the two of you would bring this up soon. A few of the shareholders were actually concerned that this new, well… Out-in-the-open relationship you two have would actually affect your work." Lloyds said in a low voice, clearly saying something that was not meant for his employee's ears.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, looking at Lloyds in surprise; the shareholders? "I know. I told them they had nothing to worry about, but they higher-ups insisted it be done. I had no say in the matter. But the fact that you came and spoke to me about it will probably allow them to see that a duo needs two people working together and not on separate things. Don't you worry about it, Kotetsu. I'll tell them at Friday's meeting." Lloyds said with a grin. He patted the man's shoulder and walked off to his office.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks already and here he was, sitting on the couch, drinking a beer alone again. His amber eyes narrowed as he stared at the large screens in front of him. The news was on, but he was not paying any particular attention to it. He chugged a bit of his drink, anticipating the sound he would not hear for another two hours; the sound of the front door opening. He sunk lazily into the couch, his eyes blankly staring at the bright screen. He finished his beer and set its empty can on the coffee table. Sighing, he switched of the television the moment Barnaby's face filled the screen. It was like the world around him knew what was going to upset him.<p>

Kotetsu lay back gently on the couch, staring at the ceiling for no particular reason. Did the world want their relationship to fail? Were the two of them just not meant to be happy, not even together? How was he supposed to be helping to mend Barnaby if he could barely even work on fixing the deep emotional wounds he had? He had not even been able to tell Barnaby that he had talked to Lloyds because they were usually too busy trying to squeeze in as much time out together as possible or just too exhausted to even talk about something like that.

Kotetsu turned onto his side, curling up into the couch to at least rest up a bit. He sat up just a little bit, taking off his vest and tie, setting them on the arm of the couch before lying back down. He had not realized how exhausted he had actually been today, the slight anger of still being kept apart fueling him up to that point when his head hit the leather couch.

* * *

><p><em>A soft ocean breeze runs through Kotetsu's hair. His amber eyes look around when suddenly there's a splash to his left. Blinking away the water from his eyes, he sees the shock of blond hair diving away into water. He's at the waterfall they found while on their honeymoon. He feels like it is different, but with a laugh he splashes into the water going after his husband. He knows he does not need to hold his breath because he can breathe underwater. The cove the waterfall spills into is filled with a ton of a little fish. They are of various colors, but they all seem to bear some resemblance to their hero friends.<em>

_He reaches out to touch them, but they immediately swim away. Surprised, he immediately starts to follow them, swimming quickly. They dart into an underwater cave, going just fast enough so that he cannot grasp at them. They seem to be leading him instead of escaping from him. Kotetsu feels like they've been swimming for hours and hasn't realized that they are in the open ocean now. They approach a large, brightly lit coral reef. The fish swim around and over a small undersea hill ahead of Kotetsu. He swims quickly to try and catch up with them._

_As he reaches over the hill he sees a huge red tail diving through a large hole in the wreckage of a ship, the small fish following it. Kotetsu hurries over to the shipwreck, seeing the way the fish curiously went down through the deck and then back up as if coaxing out the large red fish which hid away. Kotetsu swims over, the green horned fish and the fiery red fish pushing him to look into the hole in the deck._

_The fear of not knowing what lays below haunts him faintly, but Kotetsu swims over. He glances up at the fish that have started to swim around in circles. Slowly he looks back over only to see dazzling green eyes staring back at him. He gasps, but no noise is made and the water does not fill his lungs. The eyes are gone suddenly, the red tail replacing them quickly. Kotetsu saw in that moment the beautiful, glimmering red scales that made up the tail and its fin which was tipped white with curls at the end._

_Confidence sets in and Kotetsu goes to look again into the ship. His eyes are wide but he stretches his hand out anyway. Slowly, Barnaby emerges, his blonde curls flowing around his head. There were scales scattered over his arms, fins on his forearms. A dorsal fin with the same white tips and curls as the large red tail he has fans out slightly as he moves to swim around Kotetsu. The older man smiles brightly, going after the other. As he swims over, he sees how long and beautiful it is._

_Kotetsu reaches his hand out to Barnaby, taking hold of Barnaby's lightly. The blond smiles at him, giving one of those dazzling smiles Kotetsu always loved to see because he knew they were genuine. The blond reaches forward and kisses Kotetsu, the feeling refreshing and calming. He pulls away, diving in for a second quick kiss before fully separating. Barnaby swam away a bit laughing but Kotetsu cannot hear anything. Still he can hear the other's voice some way, understanding when the other said 'I love you, Kotetsu.'_

_Kotetsu reaches his hand out again to Barnaby but stops. He sees that his fore arm has a fin similar to Barnaby's protruding from the side, but it is green and slightly more angular. He looks down and sees that his legs have turned into a tail with dazzling green scales that glimmer like a rainbow. Looking up happily, Kotetsu swims after Barnaby, wrapping his arms tightly around the other merman. They tumble gracefully around in the water, the small fish following them. Their tails wrap around each other, keeping them closer. Kotetsu looks up at Barnaby and smiles, feeling the others hands on his face. 'I love you, Bunny…' Kotetsu said inaudibly. He actually hears the others laugh, which seems to frighten him a bit. "Silly… I love you too." Barnaby says while patting his cheek. "But you have to wake up now… Kotetsu, wake up." The blond says softly, giving him a kiss._

* * *

><p>Kotetsu's eyes opened up slowly. Amber eyes met green ones. "B-Bunny?" The man asked. Barnaby sat on the edge of the couch, leaning over Kotetsu a little bit. The blonde smiled him, giving him another chaste kiss on the lips. "That must have been quiet some dream… I've been right next to you for the past ten minutes and all you were doing was smiling." His lover replied.<p>

Kotetsu rubbed away the sleep from his eyes and laughed a bit. "Yeah… Yeah, it was… Great. You were in it." Kotetsu said, his arms folding behind his head a bit as he looked at Barnaby. The blonde crawled over him a bit, leaning down to kiss his forehead softly. "Tell me about it." The younger male said as he laid down gently over Kotetsu, hands folded on Kotetsu's chest and his chin resting on them.

"I don't even know how it started… I just know I was upset and I-" "Upset? What happened?" Barnaby interrupted with a look of concern sweeping over his features. "Oh… Well… I forgot to tell you but I went to talk to Lloyds. Remember, I told you I was going to talk to him about our work schedules not being synced up ever since we came back? Well… It's been three weeks and nothing has happened, so it's really bugging me. Lloyds said he would talk to the shareholders since they're the ones who separated us, some bullshit about our work being affected because we're married or something. Guess they didn't realize that we've been together for a much longer time and just recently came out into the open about it… I don't know, it just bugged me that we've gone another three weeks not working together." Kotetsu muttered the last bit, looking away.

Barnaby blushed, lifting his head up a little bit. "W-What? Y… You went to talk to Lloyds?" The younger man asked. He was not sure whether to be upset that the sponsors were at fault or happy that Kotetsu had tried doing something about it all. "Yeah. I told you I would. It's ridiculous for us to be apart from each other." Kotetsu said with a determined expression.

The blond leaned up quickly, pecking Kotetsu's lips softly but lingering. "T-Thank you…" He said, his hand running lightly in Kotetsu's hair. Kotetsu's hand came up, lightly stroking the others cheek with his thumb. "You're my husband… It's natural for me to do something about this." Kotetsu said softly. Barnaby's cheeks reddened further and his head fell down to rest on the man's chest. "H-How is it that e-even though we-we're married, you still know what to say to make me fall for you more?" Barnaby's muffled voice hummed against Kotetsu's chest, the silky blond locks hiding him completely.

Kotetsu grinned a bit, his hand running through the others hair a bit. "Just because we're married doesn't mean I have to stop. I love you, Bunny and I want to do anything I can to make you happy." The brunette said. Barnaby looked up immediately after, his pale cheeks still flushed. Kotetsu laughed a bit and leaned forward to kiss the blonde. "And you doubted my old fashion ways." He said. Feeling Barnaby lightly hit his chest he laughed. "You idiot…" Barnaby whispered before kissing Kotetsu. The brunette smiled and pressed back his arms wrapping around the other as they sunk back into the couch together.


End file.
